moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucera Dawnrunner
History Abridged Lucera was born into a very large political family of elves known as the Dawnrunner House. Being the youngest, attention and focus on her development was not as moderated as the others. This being said, Lucera had just a bit more time to herself, mostly watching her family go frantic about their political views and argue about official family matters, and study quietly to herself. She took a lot of this time to manage other talents, such as her skills in combat and dealing with reconnaissance and stealth. A lot of her practice routines included spying on rival houses to gather information, making her an efficient broker of dirty news and information. Eventually, she found herself in a web of corruption among members, specifically those of her own that she began to grow a strong disagreement with. When Kael'thas came to lead the elves in their desperate times, her family followed, but not to the expected extent. The House of Dawnrunner became corrupt, confiding in demons for more power- some even became felsworn. Lucera was forced to follow her family. Most others were exiled, but the House was furious as Lucera tried to exile -herself-. In disgust, Lucy's family treated her more like a prisoner, showing her starvation to others as an example of what would become of them if they did not accept the transition. She was forced to find something to survive on, managing on small amounts of magic crystals of arcane or fel that were given to her by her sister Nora, who eventually would escape the family through marriage. Nora had saved Lucy from torment of withdraw from magic, but with the dire need, Lucy had unfortunately been tainted by the crystals she fed upon. Her family noticed this, and took this as a sign of allegiance to Kael'thas. She was released, but little did they know she would use this mistake to her advantage. Lucera joined her cousins in battle on the Isle of Quel'danas and on the front, attempted to sabotage their efforts against what would later be the Alliance to her. Her plans, however, were foiled, a close friend having betrayed her trust and blown her cover. Angered and hot with her infamous temper, the elf fought until she was finally detained and held as a prisoner of war until the day they would execute her. Then, in the night before that day, the Dawnrunner Camp was attacked and the prisoner, Lucera, was released from her cell. She was shivering, suffering from withdraw as she had fought against accepting anymore fel. A High Elf of the nearby stronghold was among the group, recognizing her as one of her own. A priestess named Nora Dawnrunner, Lucera's older sister in fact, was among the group that had liberated her. She vouched in helping Lucera revive from the fel magic, accepting Lucera into her care. Debate was had for having her join the Alliance as she had fel taint and most Quel'dorei did not wish anything to do with her. It was only recently she was finally made into an official member of the Alliance, deeming her as a Quel'dorei, exiled from her own lands despite the taint she had become subject to. Days in Dalaran Lucy was briefly welcomed into Nora's household where she would meet her nephews and nieces. She did not interact at all much with the family that her sister had established with the rather odd fellow Rayne Starfall, but new well it was a dangerous place to be. Rayne and Lucy were infatuated with one another at one point, and on occassion where the two were alone, had habits of returning between them. However, it was then that Lucy discovered her lust was not for the man, but rather for men. Her alone time with Rayne would become an addiction in itself, an addiction that she found healthy to counter her habits with her addiction to mana. Aware that this was harmful to the relationship between her sister and her husband, Lucy planned to leave, but was caught up in the destruction of the city. Like other survivors, she made way to Theramore, and then Stormwind City where she would continue to reside. Stormwind With nothing salvaged from the fall of Dalaran, Lucy remained homeless, building herself a home out of the way in the forest of Elwynn. She frequented the area and Stormwind, occasionally doing any sort of work in order to get currency back up again. She found a lot, however, going to help the children in the orphanage. Children had always seemed to be some sort of soft spot in Lucy's heart. For the ten years that went on, Lucy worked on her addiction and recovery to society, attempting to bring about a comfortable life for herself once again. The Light, a faith that her kin had taken to as well, was a calling and a guide for her to recovery. She was reluctant, at first, but through friends she made on her journey, Lucy would decide to give it a try, joining an order of the Light to better practice it. Appearance Lucera is a lithe, average athletic elf of Quel'dorei descent. She has lightly sunkissed skin and hair shining like gold which runs straight to her rear end. Most often it is tied into a tail, a big blue flower pinned to her bangs or to the tail's clip. Her eyes show in the color of aqua blue, though the hint of illusion magics is obvious to anyone who knows magic. Tattoos and Piercings Lucy has golden tattoos of spirals along her right side of her body. These go all the way up to her neck. They also cover her right-side of her back and right arm or leg as well. Her ears are lined with 4 golden hoops per ear and a gold stud rests on her left nostril with two small gold hoops on her left brow. Faith Skeptical especially after the destruction of her beloved city, Lucera has been faithless up until recently where paladins and priests in Stormwind have been helping her out of her relatively unfortunate path. Through guidance on where to look, Lucy took up the personal task of finding information about the Light. The story of Lady Liadrin and the Blood Knights has been most inspiring to her. Political Views It's important to note that despite Lucy's history against her family, the movement the Sin'dorei made to exile those not as accepting to the new ideas of sating their addiction was not taken personally by Lucera. Lucy privately considers herself Sin'dorei in her views and understanding the measures her people had to take in order to survive. She will always, however, despise Kael'thas for his betrayal to their people and selling some of her family members into working with the Legion. Relationships Friends Maekar Suntreader - Another elf that Lucy had the pleasure of meeting in the Brotherhood of Clemency that did not side with either Sin'dorei or Que'dorei. Despite efforts of trying to get closer to Maekar past order related activities, Lucy found that she could confide in Maekar for assistance with the Light. Lucy considers training with him as a paladin later on her path with the Light. Elestri Douglas - Lucy's teacher - Lucy has found much friendship and sister-ship with Elestri, a Bishop of the Faith. Elestri has done well to guide Lucy on the virtues of the Light, preparing her for her upcoming trials to become an ordained priestess. Lucy has learned many things through Elestri's guidance, every encounter they have with one another bringing Lucy more enlightenment and bringing her closer to her dear teacher and friend. Jarethren Anvon - A recently knighted human that Lucy met in the Court of Saint Uther. Jarethren had the largest impact on Lucy's life one of the first days of being on the path of the Light. At one of her first attended meetings with the Court of Uther, Jarethren had witnessed from the corner of his eye the suffering, shivering, elf from her withdraws and when it came time for his trial, he cast a powerful beam of Light upon her to end her suffering. The light was overwhelming for her, something she had never felt prior to that experience. Though the young knight finds himself apologetic to Lucy for the incident, Lucy privately believes that it was the best thing that could of happened in her life and that she may very well owe the man a great debt. Notable Affiliations The Order of Saint Uther The Order of Saint Uther was an order dedicated to the practice and servitude to the Light. After meeting Vesran, Lucera decided to throw herself into an order of the Light in hopes that she may further come to understand it and make an effort to become fully dedicated to the path. Her time in there consisted of many teachings. Understanding the Light to hold harmony, healing, and peace though discovered in such an abrupt way, scared her from some of the teachings. Attending some liturgies got her to try and focus on the big picture, eventually leading her to seeking out scriptures and tomes for history on the Holy Light. For unknown reasons, the order was disbanded and branched into two new orders. The Brotherhood of Clemency Though research was fruitful, Lucy failed to grasp the concepts of which texts described. Quickly she discovered that she would need help from yet another source, and so she sought out the order known as the Brotherhood of Clemency. With a short drafted letter, Nelany, the head of the order, accepted Lucera with hopes to help her on her journey to becoming a priestess, and so Lucy's education continued. Present-Day Happenings Enlightenment (Pilgrimage 1) Lucy made the decision to learn under Bishop Elestri Douglas, the Auxiliary Bishop of the Holy Order. With her, Lucy set out on a small pilgrimage to the city of Shattrath to sit in on a Shattered Sun liturgy. As they approached the sanctum, the songs of the light rang through the elf's ears. Like the first time she had experienced the Light, Lucera was able to hear the soothing chimes of the Naaru that resided there, and the warmth that overcame her so suddenly. Lucy learned that the Light was within her- a gift that each person was born with and was able to call upon. It was in this trance within the Light that Lucy took a moment of reflection- or perhaps she was guided to. The elf revisited all of what she endured, the destruction of her beloved city, the corruption and darkness of her corrupt family house, and out of all of that she could feel in herself that she had succeeded and come above all of that- that something in her that whole time had been urging her on to raise high above all else that threatened to pull her down- but most of all Lucy found the beginnings of what would become her faith. Elestri would also take her to Northrend to hear the words of the Argent Crusade. It mattered not what the tabard was, Lucy discovered, all orders seemed to represent and see the Light in a similar or same manner. Cleansing After the order assisted with a matter in Qienna Songsteel's land, Elestri found Lucy to be suffering from one of her withdraws. The elf had been less responsive during the encounter, and more so less of herself after. Her teacher witnessed the pain of the addiction that Lucy fought, and in an effort to help, she extended an offer to teach her how to quell the pain. The problem was, in the middle of her training with the Order of Saint Uther, Lucy found that her faith struggled, and the Light would not return to her. Elestri took Lucy to a clear field, where the Bishop would expel a shadowy apparition of Lucy's doubt and fears to a material form. Confident she could dispose of it, Lucy foolishly attempted to combat the shadowy presence of herself, only to come to find she would be defeated by only a fraction of the power of the Shadow. Lucy blacked out, finding herself swirling in an empty space of uncertainty, doubt, hopelessness... the cold. Lucy was free falling in a realm of her own nightmares and madness, and suddenly she let fear grip her in the heart. She felt she could not escape. But suddenly coming to Light, Lucy remembered that she had established a purpose- a reason to go through this. Faces of her Friends, respected family members, and even order members flooded the shadowy halls of the realm that took place within her. She found strength- this realm was her own, and Light be damned she would give it up to a fragment of her negativity. Feeling empowered by the lessons she had learned and new experiences on her path to the Light suddenly clicked. A great burst of energy left what form Lucy could call was herself, and suddenly she would awake before a concerned teacher... victorious. A Weapon of the Light (Part 1) With the help of Maekar Suntreader, Lucera set out to Stratholme in collection of two vials of holy water for the creation of her first holy weapon. The city silently smoldered, mindless undead still wandered in the open streets or hidden in alleys. The pair were quiet and cautious as they made their way through the haunted city. Lucy could feel the thick atmosphere suffocating her with every breath, steps unknown if they would trigger the attention of minions, with Maekar watching her back she snuck past patrols to make her way to crates, breaking open any she found in the hopes of finding remaining holy water. Near the chapel, Maekar and Lucy had the luck of stumbling into a crate with two vials having suvived the battery of the environment around it. With the attempt made to open the crate, a nearby patrol had been alerted and rushed the pair for an attack. In the forsaken place, Lucy realized the two were not alone. There was hope, feelings struck in her heart that reminded her of the sorrow and despair that lingered in that place. Lucy was liberating trapped souls, and with each member of the undead she destroyed, she took a moment to say a prayer for the fallen. The two were able to survive nearly unscathed through the encounter, and Lucy was personally thanked by the spirits of the freed for her prayers. Lucy lost herself in sadness. Later that evening, Lucy felt the weight of the situation fall heavy on her chest and wept for the lives lost across Azeroth, her purpose once again brought forward into her mind as she swore to continue on this path of the Light. Lucy's 1st Liturgy As Elestri wished, Lucy offered her assistance for the Sunday evening liturgy to Nelany Faersong as thurifer. Though not speaking the entire Liturgy, Lucy escorted Nelany and Jezebel down the isle to the altar for the beginning of the ceremony. Only hours after the events of Stratholme had unfolded with Maekar, the Liturgy's words spoke true to her ears, and like only minutes before she struggled to contain herself through the entire ceremony.Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:High Elf Category:Order of Saint Uther Category:Brotherhood of Clemency